


Marty's Afterparty

by Gr33nkin



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr33nkin/pseuds/Gr33nkin
Summary: Taking place just after the afro party, its time for everyone to settle in for the night. Marty however doesn't seem to know where he belongs, luckily the mare triplets have just the perfect place





	Marty's Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read the hilarious censored version of this story, check it out on Fanfiction(.net)  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9619415/1/Marty-s-Afterparty

'Aw yea, now that was a party.' Marty thought as he placed his circus afro in one of the numerous prop cabinets. He shook his bristly mane, then let out a loud yawn. He and the other animals had been celebrating their triumph over the infamous lady dubois far into the wee hours of the night, but now it was high time to hit the hay...if he could find it that is. The monochrome quadruped hadn't given a single thought to where he would be staying on the train. Surprisingly, once the festivities where over, everyone he knew somehow found a place on the spot; the penguins and chimps went for the first car near the engine, Julian shacked up with his hairy sweetheart, Maurice and Mort crashed with the stunt dogs, Alex opted for Gia and Vitaly's car (awkwarrrd) and Melman and Gloria claimed the caboose car. The only options left were the passenger and trophy cars or where he was presently, the prop cart.

'Four star accommodations.' he thought glumly clopping over to a corner with some loose hay scattered about the floor.

No sooner than he got settled did he suddenly think about which car those horse triplets slept in. Surely they would have better digs than this and wouldn't mind a handsome devil like himself moving in. As if on cue, the door rattled open, one of the lovely white mare sisters poking her head in.

"Aha! Found you. " she exclaimed with a bright smile, "I meant to say so earlier, but my sisters and I would like to invite you to stay with us. We just so happen to have one more open stall if you'd care to join us Mr. Marty."

Marty sprang from the car in a black and white blur, landing next to her and chummily nudging her with his elbow, "Well what are we waiting for girl, lead the way. Oh and drop the mister. Mr. Marty was my daddy." She couldn't help but giggle at the way he wiggled his eyebrows, "Alright then Marty."

The happy zebra kept a nice spring in his step as he followed, quite pleased with his good fortune. At some point during the short trek his gaze dropped to the mare's tail end. '...dayum..' he thought looking over her round flanks, a slight tingle going through his lower extremities. It had been a long, long time since he got some action. About 2 years ago when a female zebra spent a month in his enclosure. All he could remember was that she was nice and all, but not only did she speak only in rhymes, she also only let him at her one measly time, and that was just so she could be pregnant when she reached her intended zoo. The rest of her stay had Marty fighting off raging erections from scenting and looking at her.

"Well here we are." Marty blinked out of his thoughts, watching the mare slide open the door. This car appeared to have been modified a bit, split into two from the inside; the left for the dogs, right for the horses. Marty hopped in, greeted by the familiar smell of hay and oats, his gaze falling to rest on the other two white mares curled up in the center of the car, chatting away about the brilliant escape earlier in the night. The first mare trotted over "Ladies, Marty has agreed to room with us. I expect the two of you to be well behaved and gracious hosts." One of the two rolled her eyes, giving her sister a pointed stare, "You don't have to tell us Esperanza, we weren't raised in a barn." The third mare giggled and nudged the second, "Don't lie Ernestina, of course we were. It was blue, remember?" Esperanza made a quiet, displeased snort, "Please refrain from encouraging her Esmeralda. You'll only make it worse."

'Uh-oh, can't have dissension in the ranks.' Marty thought and strolled over, "Ladies, ladies, ladies. You don't have to change your behavior on my account. Just relax, be yaselves. This is my new home after all."

Esperanza nodded, "Of course," she turned and nodded her head to the back of the car, "your stall is at the end to the left, next to Esmeralda's." The mare in question stood and trotted over, a slight hint of pink to her cheeks as she rubbed her side against Marty's, "I'll try to be good company." she said sweetly.

The zebra's eyes went wide. Ernestina shook her head and got up flicking her tail, clearly annoyed. "Really Esmeralda? Not even 5 minutes yet and you're already being so obvious. May as well tell him straight out." Esmeralda's ears swiveled down with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, it's just been so long. I couldn't help myself from touching just a bit." Marty felt his sheath give a slight twitch, "Umm tell me what?" he asked silently praying to every god he could think of.

Esperanza glared at poor Esmeralda as she explained, "Well Marty, you see, traveling with the circus doesn't leave us time to strike out on our own, especially since humans had been managing things. None of us have had any romance with a stallion since we left our farm, that was years ago..." Esperanza took a few steps until she was standing at Marty's opposite side,."That being said, would you...be at all willing to..to um..." Ernestina stamped her hoof impatiently, "Oh for the love of-, Marty, will you be our stud? Its been forever since any of us have had a thick cock buried in us and having you strut around with your hardware hasn't helped a damn bit." The other mares gasped in shock, with Esperanza recovering first, "Ernestina! Have some decorum, you're a lady."

Ernestina tossed her mane and turned, giving them her back, "Yes I am. A lady that wants to be fucked right now, courtesy be damned." She lifted her blond tail and the sight nearly stopped Marty's heart. Her slit was a flushed shade of rosy pink, the delicate skin swollen, puffy and gleaming from the wetness trickling out. Ernestina smiled, "Look girls, I think Marty likes what he sees."

Marty and the mares looked down in unison to find him hard as a rock. His pride and joy may have only been 16 inches long, but being nearly 3 and half inches in diameter more than made up for it. "Oh my goodness.." Esmeralda chirped, her forelegs folding to lower her upper body to the floor. Marty let out a soft grunt as Esmeralda began to lavish his twitching shaft with warm strokes of her tongue.

Esperanza looked appalled that Esmeralda of all mares would do such a thing, but eventually the tingling beneath her tail was becoming impossible to ignore and she hesitantly went down to join her sister, not entirely sure how to do this right.

Marty groaned and flexed his hips,"Ugh, damn girls..." he closed his eyes. The sensation of their delicate tongues was dizzying and feared he would blow on the spot. A sudden whiff of female arousal hit him and he opened his eyes to find Ernestina's dripping slit in front of his face, "Don't forget me Marty."

He responded with a long wet lick that sent a quiver down her spine. His tongue teased and tasted her blushing folds, each stroke making her squeak or moan and sometimes a bit of both. He didn't know what he was doing, but he took pleasure from the satisfied noises she made.

Down below, Esperanza pulled back and turned her attention to Marty's heavy balls, each about the size of a tennis ball. Her body clenched at the thought of how much cum he would fill her with and she sucked as much of them into her muzzle as she could fit.

Marty gasped and bucked, a spurt of pre cum shooting from his flared cock. His sudden movement made him force his tongue into Ernestina's warm depths, making her shout his name, "Marty! P-please I can't take anymore, I need it now."

The other mares whinnied in protest, "But i'm the one that brought him!", "And? I technically got this all started!" The two argued back and forth, but Marty was already stepping closer to Ernestina, rubbing his velvety chin along her rump and back, giving her soft nips here and there. She couldn't keep still at all; shuffling on her hooves, quivering, and she felt hot from head to hoof. She was more than certain she was sweating through her pristine white coat. Marty reared up and settled over her back, nudging the head of his cock at her entrance, "Fuck...Ann its been a long time for me, I might get too rough. If it gets to be too much, let a zebra know okay?" All she could manage was a weak nod, her voice coming out strained, "Please.." Marty surged forward his thick cock stretching her wide.

Ernestina's scream stopped Esperanza and Esmeralda's argument in its tracks. They watched with rapt attention as Ernestina appeared to be cumming just from the insertion and Marty was pumping away like it was his last. His aching balls slapped against her soft underbelly sending jolts of pleasure all the way up to his spiky mane. He leaned forward to hold onto her mane with his teeth, the sound of their hips colliding covering the ragged breaths they were taking and barely a moment later Ernestina was cumming again, her walls squeezing Marty's plunging cock. Esmeralda paced, the look on Ernestina's face; tongue hanging out ,eyes rolled and ears pinned back, she wanted that and couldn't stand to wait a second more.

After her sister's third screaming orgasm Esmeralda bit into Marty's neck, "Marty I can't stand it please, shes had enough, I want some."

Marty stuck his lip out, not fond of the idea of pulling out, though e certainly didn't want to blow before getting to each of them. He dragged his wet length out and Ernestina slumped to the floor, shuddering and gasping for breath. Marty turned to Esmeralda expecting her to point her tail end toward him, but instead she lay down and rolled onto her back. "I...like it this way." she said softly, her muzzle turning pink again.

'Mmf, I think I like it this way too.' Marty thought. The view was not just good, but looking between her legs, he could see the soft mounds of her breasts, nipples already pointed, pink, buds.

Esmeralda was about to ask what he was doing when she saw him kneel down, but lost her voice when his mouth latched onto her nipple. He tested the soft flesh with lips and teeth, the noises coming from the mare making him so hard it began to hurt. He drew back and assumed a more human position on his knees and rested his cock right between her white mounds, slowly thrusting over her silky underside. Esmeralda gaped at the size of him against her belly. Surely she wouldn't be able to trot straight in the morning, but she was far from caring.

Marty loved the silky, warm sensation between her breasts, but need prompted him to finally place his head at her trickling slit. 'Fuck...its so hot, whats this girl made of?' he thought as he began to push. Esmeralda lost all sense when Marty's cock squeezed its way inside, letting out an odd yelp, her forelegs thrashing wildly as if trying to find something to hold onto.

Despite never having tried this position, Marty took to it with zest, resting his weight on the backside of her legs with his hooves. Esmeralda and Ernestina may have been identical, but there was something about the deepest part of Esmeralda's burning pussy that really felt good over the head of his cock and he was determined to keep feeling it, angling his hips so that his cock bottomed out inside her.

Esmeralda had been writhing and squirming under him for only 5 minutes before abruptly stilling. Marty, convinced that he had done something wrong, was pulling away with an alarmed expression when Esmeralda's hindlegs suddenly locked around his waist, her neck arching off the floor as she came with a loud shriek. Marty gritted his teeth, the pressure from her spasming walls nearly sending him over the edge. He shifted his himself and the mare screamed again and Marty felt something hot spurt around his cock, soaking his crotch and balls. 'What the-!' He tried to pull away, but any movement, no matter how slight, seemed to send the mare over again. Finally after a few minutes Esmeralda went limp from exhaustion. Marty quickly pulled out, making her squeak and shoot another squirt of the odd liquid. Marty kneeled down and inspected it, '...well it ain't pee. Thats all that matters to me.'

He looked around, Ernestina seemed to had fallen asleep, Esmeralda was passed out with a puddle of her own wetness under her rump, and Esperanza...wait, where is she? Something heavy hitting his back sent Marty sprawling to the floor, making the zebra yelp in surprise. He managed to wriggle onto his back, just to find it was Esperanza pinning him to the floor, "Esperanza?! Girl have you lost yo damn mi-!" His protests where silenced with Esperanza's tongue pushing into his mouth. The mare seemed ravenous, licking every bit she could reach, before drawing back and biting his lower lip, "Watching you make love to my sister's like that has made me just so..i've never felt it this bad." Marty noticed now that Esperanza's slit was mashing into his stomach. She was more than ready, soaking his coat until it dribbled down his sides. The mare lifted herself up, and wrapped her foreleg around Marty's cock then glided her wet slit along the length of it, her wetness quickly making it slippery. Marty groaned, his poor balls had to be purple by now from all the start and stops. 'Hnng, c'mon Esperanza, I can't take it anymore. Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, and zebras gotta nut.' Esperanza giggled and moved off him, "You're right, where are my manners." She trotted towards the stalls, Marty looking on in confusion until she came back carrying a few thing and dropped them at Marty's hooves. She could barely keep eye contact with him, "Please make use of these."

Marty's eyebrows went up, 'Damn, who knew this one would be the kinky one. I hope I get this right'. He stood on his hindlegs and began to work a bridle bit into her mouth, then put the blinders over her face. With that done Esperanza walked over toward the stalls and propped her forelegs over one of the wall sides. Marty's cock gave a hard throb. He never thought of horse gear as sexy up until now. Only one thing remained. He reached down and placed his hoof over the riding crop and secured it with a rubber band. He stood on his hindlegs and walked over to the waiting mare, noting with satisfaction that her round flanks were trembling, "You ready baby?" Esperanza nodded... CRACK! The riding crop came down on her right flank and she squealed. "Don't just nod girl, say what you want from Daddy Stripes." He chuckled inwardly, 'Now thats a good pimp name...wait, shh stay on your game Marty, focus.' Esperanza squirmed, "I...I want your cock in my ass." Marty's mind went blank,"You...want what?" The mare lifted her tail. Her outer ring was a vibrant pink and twitched slightly. Marty, though extremely confused as to why she would want anything entering her exit, found himself placing the head of his cock at the small, inviting pucker. "Um Esperanza are you sure this can work?" She rapidly nodded and shuffled impatiently, "Yesyes, you just have to enter really slow." Marty was hardly convinced, but he carefully began to press into her.

Marty's squeezed his eyes shut, this was almost too much. Who knew putting his cock into an ass would be like this. He was already panting when his massive head finally breached her, making her scream. Marty's balls were churning, if he didn't cum soon, he was certain they were going to pop, but he promised to take it easy. Inch by inch and minute by minute went by until his hips finally met her plush rump. "Whoowee, Esperanza..ugh..damn girl." He ground his hips in a circle, unable to hold back and started jerking his hips in rapid, short jabs. Esperanza went wild, the formerly prim and polite mare shouting and screaming expletives at the ceiling, "GOD YES, POUND MY ASSHOLE YOU MONOCHROME MOTHER FUCKER!" Marty was initially caught off guard by the sudden change in demeanor, but he didn't miss a beat and cracked the riding crop over her flank, "Be quiet! You'll wake everyone on the train." Esperanza squealed at the blow, "Another, give me another Daddy Stripes!" Marty wasn't sure what this was, but it was getting him going and he kept pummeling her rear end with cock and crop until he finally felt her ass clamp down on him as she came screaming. 'Fuck, here it comes!' Marty's cock gave a hard throb and he reached out and hooked his hoof onto Esperanza's reins, yanking roughly for leverage and crushing his hips into her ass. His balls finally gave up their load, erupting from his flared cock head to blast up into her bowels. He stamped his hooves and snorted fiercely, a seemingly endless series of jets of cum emptying into the screaming mare until it began to audibly splash onto the floor. Marty gave a shuddering gasp, and collapsed over her back, his cheek resting against her neck where he could feel her racing pulse.

The two of them only breathed for a minute until Marty finally spoke up, "..Esperanza, you don't know how glad I am I left that zoo." ...Marty's ears perked...no response..."Did you hear me Esperanza?" The only answer was a soft snore. Marty chuckled under his breath, 'Thats a dang shame.' He kissed the mare between the ears, then carefully pulled away and did the same for the others before settling into his stall. 'Home sweet home.' he thought as he drifted into the best sleep a striped stud could ask for.


End file.
